Project Summary A prolonged first episode of psychosis (FEP) without adequate treatment is the most consistent predictor of poor clinical and functional outcomes1, poor health outcomes2 and significant economic burden3. Team-based ?coordinated specialty care? (CSC)4 for early psychosis (EP) has established effectiveness in promoting clinical and functional recovery5 . EP treatment programs have expanded rapidly with increased funding across the US without formal coordination of training or implementation. While EP programs share many features, the lack of state and national coordination and data infrastructure limits the capacity for large-scale evaluation or accelerated dissemination of best practices6. Based on prior collaborations with 30 California (CA) EP programs and experiences using mobile health (MOBI mHealth) technology to measure individual outcomes in EP care, the UC Davis (UCD) team is uniquely poised to create EPI-CAL, a CA network that will contribute systematically collected outcomes data on over 1000 FEP clients per year, from 6 community and 6 university EP clinics, to a national EP network supported by the NIMH EPINET program. Building on our prior work evaluating CA EP programs, EPI-CAL programs will participate in a formative evaluation in Year 1 to define core EP clinical features, intervention targets, and outcomes needed to harmonize network input. A ?core battery? based on current measures collected at the sites, the PhenX toolkit7 and expanded to cover all critical domains, will be installed across the network in Year 2. Core client outcomes and metrics of data use for treatment decisions will be collected using the custom MOBI mHealth data network at the client, program, and state level to allow easy data analysis, interpretation and dissemination. Training and ongoing monitoring will be provided at all EPI-CAL sites to ensure appropriate implementation. EPI-CAL will contribute de-identified data to the national coordinating hub. Using the RE-AIM implementation science framework8,9, we will systematically evaluate the impact of MOBI on EP programs across 5 dimensions: reach, efficacy, adoption, implementation, and maintenance (see Figure 1). To demonstrate the network?s research capacity, in the R34 component of this application, we propose to develop and validate a measure of the Duration of Untreated Psychosis (DUP) that is feasible for use in community settings and psychometrically sound. Although DUP is a significant predictor of both short-term CSC treatment response5 and long-term outcomes10 for FEP, no measure currently exists that has been rigorously validated and is feasible for use by community providers7,11. We will utilize stakeholder feedback (clients, family members, academic experts and CSC staff) to develop a tool with standardized DUP definitions that includes anchored assessment of psychosis onset and start of treatment. Developing such a tool will allow standardized assessment of this critical moderator of CSC outcomes across the entire EPINET.